Ginnys Diary
by Cute Hermione
Summary: Fred and George find Ginnys Diary


Ginny's Secret Diary

Ginny's Secret Diary

"Shhh! We'll get caught!" whispered Fred Weasley to his brother.

"I'm being quiet!!!" shouted George Weasley.

They sneaked quietly into Ginny Weasley's bedroom. It was the summer holidays and the Weasleys had stayed at home for the holidays. A year before , Fred had given ginny a diary as a birthday present. It was George's "wonderfully sneaky" idea to get into her room and try and read it.

"This isn't gonna work! We'll get caught!" hissed Fred.

"Oh shut up you idiot and get on with it" said George , rolling his eyes.

George sneaked his hand under Ginny's bed andfelt around. He pulled out a small emerald green diary.

"Found it" he grinned.

"Um....I'm not so sure" said Fred nervously." Should we .......?"

But George had already said the magic words to open the diary.

"Harry is cool" he whispered , as the diary jumped open.

"How did you ....?" Fred looked puzzled.

"Oh , I've heard her millions of times!" said Fred " Anyway .... whats on the first page ..........."

************************

Dear Diary ,

It's the summer holidays and I'm totally depressed. I'm 13 years old now , I've known Harry for 3 years and he still never notices me! I wonder whats wrong. Maybe it's my hair ....... or my voice .......my clothes........ well , whatever it is , its going to change.Harry's coming round tomorrow , I'll show him how nice I can be...... Anyway , I've got to go eat lunch now , bye!!

Dear Diary,

I really blew it this time. Harry said hello to me and I practically fainted. AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHH! Why do I have to be so shy?He thinks im a freak , i know it! God , why does he have to be so darn cute!

On a brighter note , he did talk to me quite a lot , well , more than usual anyway. I wonder if he knows its my birthday next week......

Dear Diary

Sorry I haven't written for so long!It's my birthday tomorrow , I'll be 14! I got a card from Neville Longbottom. I think he fancies me. Well , thats nice to know , only geeky guys fancy girls like me. If only Neville wasn't so clumsy. And stupid. And fat. And ugly.Well , I'd rather have him than Draco Malfoy anyday!

I'm getting an owl for my birthday. I'm going to call her Carrot.

Dear Diary

I got Carrot today.I had a birthday party. Woohoo.Ok , the reason im so .... unenthusiastic is cos Harry didn't get me a card. Iv'e been crying for five hours solid. How could he do this to me!!!!!!!!????? Well thats it then. I'm never going to speak to him again.I do not fancy him any longer. I'll show him. I'll get a new boyfriend ....... I'll show him............ 

*****************************

"Woah." said Fred

"Cool." said George

The door opened and Ron walked in. 

""Hey! You're reading her diary!!!!!" said Ron loudly.

"Ron ...."

"WAITTTTTTTT!"

"We can ...... explain"

"Plea - "

"It's ok!"said Ron "Can i look?"

**************************

Dear Diary,

My first day as a Fourth Year. I curled my hair , and make myself look gorgeous. All the hot guys will be falling at my feet! I'm on the train now. My horrible brothers Fred and George are tried to watch me reading. Sometimes they can be so cruel -

"Hey , thats mean!" the twins shouted

they don't care about anyone but themselves.

After the feast

Woohoo! I got a dates! And three guys complimented my on the size of my .... um ....chest. My new boyfriend is called Seamus Finnigan. Hes a friend of Harrys , boy will harry be jealous!

Dear Diary

Seamus kissed me today , in front of all the Gryffindors! Well , all the fourth years anyway. It was wonderful - but not wonderful enough. Im sorry diary, but im still in love with Harry.It would be so great to kiss him . oooooooooooooh it would be sooooooooooooooooooo lush!!!!!!

*********************

"UGH!" said the three of them together.

Ron who was holding the diary , accidnetly dropped it.

"Well done butter fingers! Now weve lost our place!" said Fred , picking it up and opening it up to the last page.

***********************************

Dear Diary

I'm so happy. I dumped Seamus and realized I don't need a boyfriend. i have carrot , my friends , and my family. All the people i can trust. Especially my family , who i can trust the most...............

love

Ginny Weasley

*****************************

"I feel so guilty" said Ron.

"Me too. We shouldn't of done that." said George.

"I guess we'd better tell Ginny what we did and hope she'll forgive us" said Fred.

"YOU'D BETTER HOPE A LOT!!!!!" screamed Ginny as she jumped out from her wardrobe.

The End


End file.
